Story Of A Care Girl
by The Moving Crossbow
Summary: Alexandria Jane Stone has lived in a care home since she was little and after receiving a letter from her mum's friend Alex decides it's time to seek out her dad. But who will she lose along the way? True happiness may be closer than she first thought.


Hello only me. Just thought of this and thought I could put it up on here. So here you go. It's only a two-shot. And it is in no way related to all the others that i have done. Alex is just the best name in the world at the mo. I use it loads. But i hope you enjoy the first part. I have loved writing it.

* * *

My name is Alex, and I live in a care home. Not very much happens here in London, but when it does we have a proper laugh. Just last week our Calvin, he's sixteen now, brought his girlfriend home. But the thing was she was a vegan. And what did our Paul do? He went and cooked his speciality, Lamb with a little Pork and Beef. Not so nice for someone who has normal taste, but a vegan? Calvin had to have seven showers before he could get the smell of meat out of his skin. We don't have that much in common but we look out for each other, 'cause we haven't got anyone else. There's this one girl, she's my age, she's like a sister to me. A really evil sister who would go to any lengths to cause trouble. But would put her neck on the line to help you. She didn't like her real name so we call her Chloe. We go out drinking every weekend and we've had a few run-ins with the police. But we never see anyone high ranked. We know when to draw the line. But we always step over it.  
Then there's the twins, Shelly and Craig. They weren't born with those names but they were dumped on the doorstep of the home when they were born so we had to name them. They're cool with it though. I look after them loads and I love them. Everyone hates it when we get brought back by the cops, but they hate it. I swear they've killed people. But what would it matter if they did?! I'd stick by them, always.

But times running out, and I have to say goodnight to the twins. It's the last time I'll see them before I leave. I'm running away to try and find my dad. I don't know where he is but I'll find him. I know what he looks like now. I got sent a letter from years ago. Looks like one of my mum's friends' sent it to me. She died and I got dumped here. But the letter said that my dad didn't walk out on us, he was forced to leave because mum couldn't handle having him around any more. Selfish Bitch! I'm going to find my dad. The twins are calling me. I have to go. But I'm sure that when my care worker reads this tomorrow night, he will go strait to my dad. But he don't know where dad lives. It feels good to get some of this of my heavily scared chest.

Alex signed out of the computer before heading upstairs to say goodnight to Shelly and Craig. When they had been asleep for an hour or so, Alex picked up her bag, made sure there was some money in her wallet and most importantly, that she had two pictures in her pocket. One of everyone at the care home and the only picture of her dad. As she climbed out of the window a single tear dropped down her face.

* * *

At Sun Hill Police Station Inspector Smith walked around his desk to get a better look at his girlfriend. Stevie Moss. They had only been going out for a few days but already the whole station knew about it. Working in CID Stevie didn't get to spend that much time with her new boyfriend, who liked to be called Smithy, but the time they did get to spend together was time well spent. Smithy had just placed his lips onto Stevie's when Sergeant Callum Stone walked in with two cups of tea. Upon seeing the scene Callum cleared his throat and the pair broke apart. Stevie jumped down off the desk and ran out of the room muttering about seeing Jo. After she had gone Callum put one cup of tea on Smithy's desk and was about to leave when the Inspector called him back.

"Callum." Turning around Callum saw that there was a file on Smithy's desk. His file.

"Guv?"

"I've been reading your file, and there was some interesting stuff in there." A smug smile appeared on Smithy's face.

"Like what Guv?" He already knew what his superior was going on about but Callum decided to play dumb.

"Like there was an incident twelve years ago. Your old station was called to your house because the neighbour heard shouting and banging. Do you know what incident I'm going on about?" Callum didn't say anything at first, but nodded a few seconds later.

"What happened then? Were you drunk? High? Or was it that your girlfriend did something to annoy you?!" At this Callum walked over to Smithy and pushed him against the wall. Face to face, Smithy saw the full affects of Callum's life.

"Don't say anything! Don't mention what happened to anybody! I got cleared! It says so on my file. No one pressed any charges. Just leave it Smithy." With that Callum chucked his boss across the desk and stormed out. Running into the men's changing room, he ran into Ben.

"Watch it Serge!" He shouted being helped to his feet by Nate. Once alone in the changing rooms, Callum sat with his head in his hands trying to figure out what to do. He hadn't thought about them for years. Since he started to concentrate on his job more than family. But then Smithy showed him a picture. It was the last picture that Callum had of them. Standing up he kicked a nearby locker. He punched and kicked it as hard as he could for five minutes. He had no idea that the door had opened slightly and three curious PC's stood looking at their Sergeant.

"What is he doing?" PC Leon Taylor asked his two female collogues. It was PC Mel Ryder who answered first.

"It looks like he's using your locker as a punch-bag." Leon looked at his now crumpled locker and sighed.

* * *

"That had all my stuff in as well. Oh no he's coming out." Leon, Mel and PC Millie Brown scattered in all directions as Callum came out with blood running down his hands.

I've decided to keep a log book. It might help me stay sane, and it would be good to keep track of where I have and haven't been. Speaking of which, I went to three different police stations today and I hardly found anything out about dad. The first two stations knew absolutely nothing about him, but the last one I visited told me that he got a transfer about two years ago. He went to Sun Hill Police Station. They wouldn't tell me that so I had to do a bit of spy work. I wasn't hard. Living where I used to, it was essential. I have to walk to dad's work because I spent most of my money. It's only about ten miles away, but it's getting late and I don't really know the way. I'll have to ask someone tomorrow morning. It should only take me a couple of hours walking. But I'm starting to panic now. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he's got his own family now? Will he even want to see me? So many question. And I don't know how to answer them. I'm not a religious person, but right now, I'm praying that Shelly and Craig don't miss me to much. I miss them loads and it's only been a day. I've decided that I'm going to see them after seeing dad. If he wants to see me, then that's fine. But if he doesn't then that's fine to. I just want to see him. I'm going to try and get some sleep now. But it's freezing. Night.

Alex finished writing before putting her book in her bag. She got out her pictures and looked at them before going to sleep. She was rudely woken at six am the next morning by the sound of sirens.

Alex opened her eye's slowly and remembered what had happened. Then suddenly there was a man standing in her doorway. He looked like an ordinary kind of bloke, but he had blood all over him and a gun in his hand. 'Ah. Murderer for sure.' Then suddenly he pointed the gun at her and told her to keep quiet. She saw a flash of blue and red in the corner of her eye. The man looked away for a split second and Alex had jumped on him like a big cat on it's prey. Now it was she who had the gun. The man tried to get it back but Alex swung her hand towards his head, and struck him on his face. Then he tried to run, but Alex was to quick. She had aimed the gun at his lower leg, and she pulled the trigger. The man screamed in pain, and making sure that she hadn't caused to much damage she wiped the gun on her t-shirt before grabbing her things and running.

A few minutes later Alex had her hood up and was walking to a little café. After sitting there for a few minutes, she wandered over to the pay phone. She looked at the recommended numbers for taxi's and chose the cheapest.

"Hello, Colin's Cabs. What is your destination?" Colin had a gruff voice.

"Urm...I'd like to know how much it would be to get a taxi to Sun Hill Police Station." Colin said a price and they agreed that a cab would pick Alex up in ten minutes around the corner. The only problem was, that she didn't have enough money. 'Time to do some stealing. Again.' Alex thought. She waited five minutes before making her move. She walked up to the counter and spoke to the waiter, whose name was Rodrigo, then a phone rang in the kitchen and he went to pick it up. This was her chance, she only needed a tenner. Walking around the counter and opening the till she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rodrigo was back.

"What are you doing?" His voice had a slightly southern accent. "If you need money go get a job. Don't go robbing our shop."  
"Listen, I don't have much choice. I have to find my dad. I only need a tenner and I'll pay you back as soon as I can. Please." Alex looked at her watch. Three minutes to go.

"You really think that that's going to convince me? You're a street kid no? You can't pay us back."  
"Please I will. Look I have a photo of my dad. Here." Alex shoved her beloved photograph under his nose. Rodrigo looked at it and made up his mind.

"All right. Just this once. And I want this back in one week. Understood?" Alex nodded and walked back to her table.

"Thanks Rodrigo. Listen I have to go. My taxi's waiting. Thanks again." Picking up her stuff she headed out into the cold air. She looked at her watch. The taxi would be there by now. She ran around the corner and saw a cab waiting. Jumping in she said who she was and the cab drover away.

* * *

Leon had been given a new locker and had an apology from Callum. While the man in question had been warned for his violence towards Smithy. Sitting at his desk trying to finish a report when his hands were swollen and bloody, when his radio went off. It was Nate. Callum picked up his stab proof vest and walked to his clean car. If there was one thing Callum prided himself on, it was how clean his car was. Speeding of to St. Hughes Hospital to speak to a man who was a suspected murderer, who had claimed to have been shot in the leg by a teenage girl. Once he got out of his car and spoken to the man, who had been arrested, it was midday and almost time for lunch.

After sitting in his car eating lunch, Callum decided to go back to the station. Walking through the main door's he walked strait into a kid with a big blue bag.

"Sorry." He walked back towards his office with the kid staring after him. The desk sergeant called over to her.

"You all right love?" The man had a bruise on the side of his face and looked like he'd been punched.

"I'm looking for somebody." Alex felt her bottom lip tremble slightly.

"Who are you looking for exactly?" The man asked her kindly.

"Stone. I don't know his first name. I have a picture of him if that helps?" Alex started getting the picture out when the man spoke again.  
"You don't need to love. There's only one Stone who works here. He was the one who just walked into you. I'll ring tell him to come down. That all right?" Alex nodded. "Okay, what's your name?"  
"It's Alex. Just Alex."  
"All right just Alex. You go sit back down and I'll tell him to get down here." She nodded sitting back on her chair.

"Callum. There's a girl asking for you." Alex could here the man talking to, hopefully, her dad.

"I'll be down in a minute. What's her name?"  
"It's Alex. She doesn't have a surname." But Callum wasn't listening to what Smithy said. He was staring at the wall in his office. It couldn't be. Could it? Putting the phone down and standing up, Callum ran out of the room and back the way he had just come. Only a few seconds later, he rounded the corner and saw the same girl that he had walked into, just sitting down on a chair looking at the floor. Callum looked up at Smithy who pointed to the girl. He walked over to her and tried to speak, but no sound came out. He had no idea that Alex was in exactly the same position.

Alex looked up at the man. He did look like her but was this her dad? It was Callum who broke the silence.

"Alex? Is this really you?" She nodded. And showed him the picture of them both. Callum looked at it and gave her a bone crushing hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."  
"Me neither. I'm sorry for what mum did." Alex said once they had released each other. "She had no right..."  
"Alex, she had every right. I was horrible to her. I just missed you so much. And then she said that I wasn't allowed to see you. And the night the police were called was the last night I saw you. But now your all grown up." Callum had a tear running down his face, as did Alex. "Why don't you come with me, and we can talk. I'm not going to stop smiling now. I'm never gonna let anything happen to you ever again. Promise." They hugged again before walking to Callum's office.

Smithy had been staring, mouth open, at the scene that had just played in front of his eyes. Just then Stevie walked in with a gash across her head.

"Stevie what happened? Are you okay?" There was blood dripping down her face and onto the floor. "It's all right baby. Just sit down over here. I'll go and get the first aid kit."  
"Smithy, don't go. I'm scarred. The man came out of nowhere and pushed me down the stairs. It was only supposed to be asking questions. But then he pushed me and got away with all my stuff. No one else knows about it. It was a solo." Stevie started to shake and vomited on the once clean floor, before collapsing in a heap. Smithy called an Ambulance and waited with Stevie until it arrived.

Callum had heard that something was wrong with Stevie, but there was nothing he could do so he let Smithy handle it. Alex and him sat in silence for a few minutes before she broke it.

"So, what happened? After you left I mean." Callum knew that it was just to know some more about each other and answered truthfully.

"I carried on with my life. I did write to you asking how you were but I think your mum ripped them. Or burned them. I got promoted about six years ago and moved here two years ago." Alex wasn't satisfied though.

"I found a letter though. Mum took it from me saying it was just junk mail. That was 'bout eight year ago. Just before she topped herself." She didn't mean it to sound so harsh. They talked and talked for hours. Just getting used to each other again. It had just started getting dark when Alex suddenly stood up. "I have to go."  
"What? Go where?" Callum was only just getting used to having his daughter back.

"I have to go back home. I didn't tell you. I just assumed you knew." Callum was still looking at his child in a questioning look. "I live in a care home. It's about twenty miles away. I've lived there since mum died. I ran off two days ago. I had to find you. Didn't think I'd find you so quick though." Alex turned to leave but Callum held her arm.

"You can't go home. You have no money, and you owe that café owner a tenner. How are you going to get back?" She didn't say anything. "Give me half an hour. I'll give you a lift. And don't argue. Back in a minute. I have to see the Super." Standing up and heading to the door.

"Can I come?" Alex asked him, and he nodded.

After going to see Jack, Callum and Alex were sat in his car saying their goodbyes.  
"Do you want me to come in with you?" Alex nodded as a short balding man came running out.  
"Oh no. That's my care worker, Tom. You better stay here. If he sees you he'll think the worst. Will you come and pick me up next weekend? I could do with getting out of here?" The man, Tom, came up to the passenger window and looked inside.

"Yeah. I'll be around the corner at seven am. You better go, kid. Miss you." Alex got out of the car and waved. She was dragged away by Tom. Callum exhaled and started the engine. What a long day.

* * *

I have had the best day. I found my dad. His name's Callum Stone and I'm so glad that I've met him. My mum must have been crazy to get rid of him. He's coming to see me on Saturday. But I'm in so much trouble. Tom grounded me for a month. But not even God can stop me seeing my dad. I best go. It was lights out ten minutes ago. Craig and Shelly were crying when I got home. I didn't want to leave them but I had to. I can hear Tom coming to check on me. Goodnight.

* * *

On Saturday Callum was waiting, as arranged, around the corner from the care home. He didn't see it when he was last here, because of the dark, but the whole area looked shabby. Like nobody had taken care of it. He heard the passenger door open and shoot with a bang. Alex was sitting there with a frustrated smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help Calvin and Paul with painting the twins room. And then Tom wouldn't let me out. Why are you in uniform?" She asked her dad, only just noticing the look on his face.

"I have to work. Smithy took some time off, because of how Stevie is."  
"Who?" Callum had completely forgotten about not telling her about his work colleges.

"Just some people. Do you still want to come with me today?" Alex nodded. "All right then, you know that your probably the only other person I know that actually wants to go to a police station. Come on then. Belt up." She did so and they got to Sun Hill in half an hour.

They both walked through the front doors and Callum was greeted by PC's that he knew. Every time he was greeted Callum told Alex who it was.

"Morning Serge." Ben shouted down the corridor. Alex had been showed where everything was and had been sitting in her dad's office for and hour when she got bored. Deciding to go to the canteen. Once there, with a coke in her hand, a lady, who she had not get been introduced to, came and sat opposite her.

"You all right? You look a bit lonely." Alex didn't look up. "I'm Sally. What are you called? What's your name?" Alex sighed.

"It's Alexandria Jane Stone. But everyone calls me Alex or AJ. Nice to meet you." The younger girl got her phone out to find six new messages. Five from the care home and one from Alex's boyfriend Brian. She read the one from Brian first.

Hey babz u not home. Who waz man wiv u other day? Call me got sum news. Bad n good.

Brianxxxx

"That from your boyfriend?" Sally had been reading the text upside down. Alex laughed.

"Yeah, he says he got good and bad news. I don't know what he's on about. I'm just going to call him back." Sally nodded and put a scrap of card on the table.

"Just in case you need to talk to somebody." She got up and returned to her group of friends, one of these Alex recognised as Ben. Looking back at her phone she pressed the familiar numbers.

"AJ, how are you? Where are you?" Brian had his 'worried' voice on.

"Brian I'm fine baby. I just have some news."

"But where are you?!" He sounded frustrated.

"I'm at a police station. Sun Hill Station. It's all right though. I'm just in the canteen waiting for my dad to get back. Anyway you said you wanted to tell me your good and bad news."

"Oh right. You know the medicine I have to take. It isn't working at all. They say that they can't do anything else. I wanted to tell you face to face. But when I got to yours this morning you had already gone out. Tom was livid. You are dead when you get back. Like me." Brian started crying.

"Don't think like that, your going to fight it, B. We'll get through this together. We've dealt with stuff like this before. We've managed." Alex wiped her nose on her filthy jacket.

"I don't want you getting hurt. This is incurable and I don't want you or me to suffer any more. I'm ending this now Alex. I can't cope. Go around to my flat and you'll find my will. Wait until the layers get it. I've left everything to you and the other care kids."

"Don't do it Brian. I love you to much. Don't do it. You have way to much to live for." But before Alex could say anything else Brian hung up. The teenage girl felt her world crashing down around her ears. Was Brian really going to commit suicide? Out of the corner of her eye Alex saw Sally come over.

"What's the matter AJ?" Sally looked into the red puffy eyes waiting for an answer.

"Brian, my boyfriend, he's going to commit suicide. He has cancer. The doctors can't treat it. I don't want him to die. I love him." Alex cried heavily while Sally gave her a one armed hug. Ben had been to see where Brian lived. He had found three possible places. None successful. Sally and Ben decided that it was time to get CID involved.

* * *

Well there it is. Only one more part to go now. Tell what you think. Should I kill Brian off? Only you will decide. If you hadn't noticed, I am the worlds biggest Strictly Come Dancing fan. Ali and Brian to WIN. They are so cute together. But review and decide weather i should kill Brian off. I was going to change Alex's name but i couldn't be bothered. I will try to update soon, but i have to write then next chapter and then write the sequel to 'They never found his body.'

See ya next time. Sophie a.k.a Stevie Niks


End file.
